The present invention relates to a device in a fishing reel of the fixed-spool type having a housing accommodating a spool shaft which is rotatably mounted in the housing and whose end projecting from the housing carries a line spool non-rotatably mounted on said shaft end, and a transmission for transforming the movement of a handle into a movement of rotation of a means for winding up the fishing line on said line spool.
More particularly, the invention is intended for use when fishing with a live bait.
Present-day techniques employed for braking fixed-spool reels in live bait fishing consist in moving the spool bail sideways, at least in reels of the open-faced type, so that the line can be paid out from the spool completely freely and without any mechanical resistance, and in exerting a pressure on the line in order to reduce its pay-out speed. This often entails a risk of line entanglement because of inadequate braking. Such problems arise because of the inherent "living" properties of the fishing line and because the spool shaft in this position is in principle locked by other brake means acting on the spool shaft.